


Fire and Ice

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Fire and Ice: A Hermione/Lily Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Hermione Granger, Cigarettes, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Lily's the good to Hermione's bad.





	Fire and Ice

Hermione tilted her head back and exhaled, cigarette smoke curling on the icy breeze before drifting away. Taking another drag, she blew the next lungful into Evan’s face, just to see what she’d do. Evans grimaced, but didn’t step back.

“ _You_ want a cig?” Hermione drawled sceptically. 

Evans pinked, but nodded. “Yes please,” she said, and extended her hand.

Hermione arched a brow, but slid the packet of Marlboro’s over to her across the cool stones of the battlements. She rested a singled finger upon it when Evans reached for them.

“Up here, then,” she said, with a jerk of her head. “Unless you’re scared…”

Evans’ eyes flashed, brilliant green against the fire of her hair, and she clambered up to sit next to Hermione, legs dangling off the edge of the castle. She withdrew a cigarette, and balanced it between her pursed lips.

Hermione crooked her finger, and Evan’s leaned closer. She kissed the ends of their cigs together, their faces so close their noses could almost tough. “Breathe in,” she mumbled around the stub of her own. Evans breathed, and the cigarette caught alight. She sucked in, and then promptly choked.

Hermione snorted with amusement, and leaned back. “First time?”

Evans glared at her. “No!” But there was a shifty look in her eyes that suggested she wasn’t being entirely truthful.

“Whatever,” Hermione said. She withdrew her wand, and tapped it against the stone they were sharing, renewing the heating charm she’d placed there half an hour before. Evans wriggled, then smiled appreciatively. It was a good look on her.

Below them, like little toys with their own minds, a group of lads messed about on the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione debated trying to flick her cigarette butt onto one of them, but decided it wasn’t worth the effort, and simply Vanished it.

“Should have been a Ravenclaw,” Hermione commented to Evans after a moment of watching them piss about. “Then you wouldn’t have to deal with wankers like those lot.”

Evans self-consciously ran her fingers over the red and gold of her tie. “They’re alright,” she argued, but there wasn’t any real heat in it.

They sat in silence for a little while. Hermione enjoyed the tranquillity of it, the feeling of the crisp breeze against her face, and debated lighting up another cig. But she wanted to get down to the root of why Evans was up here, and so discarded that thought for later.

Evans had given up on her cigarette halfway through, and had discretely Vanished it. Hermione, however, had noticed. She always noticed.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, and eyed the other girl through lidded eyes.

“So, Evans, I know you know that I’m not stupid enough to believe that you’re actually up here for the cigs… I can only assume that you’ve joined me for the pleasure of my company.”  

Evans twitched. “Call me Lily.” It was a strange segue, but welcome nonetheless.

“Lily,” Hermione purred. “Oh, I like that even more.”

She twisted so that she was straddling the battlement, and yanked Lily closer, hands settling about her waist. Lily had freckles like constellations dotting across her nose and cheeks, but they were currently being hidden by her crimson blush.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Hermione whispered, entranced, and leaned forward, capturing the corner of Lily’s mouth. Lily turned into the kiss with a sigh, and Hermione swiped her tongue along the plumpness of Lily’s bottom lip, then gently nipped at it. Lily clutched at her, and Hermione chuckled, drawing away just far enough to tease.

Lily looked up at her, eyes bright. “Was that it?” she asked, and fluttered her eyelashes.

Hermione grinned, and leaned forward to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
